FamiliarPerfectStrangers
by Yet Another Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Warning: is very descriptive! The awkward, cute and romantic story of Howl and Sophie, set in a different time and place: the country. She is a civilised city girl and he is just a simple farmers boy, but when they meet in the country, they both fall hard and fast. Watch their incredibly sweet and romantic journey together unfold. Please note, is loosely based on the film and book.
1. Part 1: Low-key stalking

Part 1: Low key stalking

Howl would often work on his brothers farm. He loved the peace and quiet… just him and his thoughts out there in the open green fields. The fields stretched as far as the eye could see, with about 2 dozen little cottages dotted around. Howl had never left the county side. His entire family lived in the country, and there were no shortage of jobs for him, such as plowing the land, planting crops and looking after cattle. Yet, Howl was curious. He yearned for discovering the unknown and acquiring knowledge. He often dreamt of moving to the city… to explore the unknown. But now, when he had saved enough money to move to the city, for some reason he couldn't. There was something keeping him here. A force. A girl. A beautiful stranger.

He would often watch her… think of her… dream of her… yet he knew nothing about her. This mystery woman was driving him insane. She was both the disease and the cure. He knew that to cure his insanity and curiosity, he would have to meet her. There were too many times that they had made eye contact for him to not want to meet her… to know her… to love her. Howl would always remember the first time he saw her. It was only a few days ago. Early September.

He had just finished planting 2 acres of apple seeds, and was thinking how they would soon blossom into large trees in a few years. He had planted these seeds on top of a large hill, which got little shade. He walked for about 20 minutes back down to his brother's shack when he noticed a car pulling up to the cottage opposite to his abode. All he knew was that a strict middle-aged gaunt grey-haired tall woman lived there, alone. It was thought by many that she had no family, and moved to the country only a few years ago to escape her past... what ever it may be. The car which pulled up did not belong here. It was long and black...and there were no scratches and everyone on the surrounding farms could tell it was polished daily.

Out of this clearly strange, out of placed vehicle, came this girl… who instantly fell into my heart. I had reached my shack when she gracefully stepped out of the car. The car driver put her luggage by her feet then drove back off in the opposite direction, without saying anything to her. What first took Howl's breath away was her silver hair. It shown in the late afternoon sun like starlight. It was glistening and he was taken away. He followed her hair down to her waist and examined her petite yet perfect figure. He noticed her reaching for her bags but before he could go offer his help the elderly women stepped out of the cottage. Howl's eyes were transfixed on her face, which he had not yet seen the front of. It was as if she knew he wanted to see her pretty face, and so, tormenting him, decided not to show him. His eyes were still examining the back of her head, when she turned around to face the hill he had just planted apple seeds on. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen…would ever see. Her dark brown eyes traced the hill, then his brother's shack, then him. Howls pale blue dreamy eyes looked directly into her's, despite being many meters apart. He felt as if he was reaching into her soul, and felt her honesty, her love, her integrity, her beauty pour into him. His eyes focused on hers what seemed like forever. She finally looked down at her luggage when the gaunt woman went to pick it up. Howl's mind was tracing her lips with his mind. How dark and lush they seemed... like red winter rose. Her eyes were large and dark brown like burnt caramel, and her eyes lashes were dark and thick. Her silver hair framed her perfect face. As she walked inside the woman's cottage, he knew he had to meet her.

A few days had passed since the mystery woman who he felt he already knew had arrived. Thankfully, her bedroom window was opposite his. When he was working the earth, he would look up, only to find her staring at him, then she would either quickly look down onto what she was working on, or pretend to look out onto the county side. After she looked away, the cormorants of his mouth would move up. He couldn't help it. This small smile tuned into a gorgeous grin. If only Sophie could observe his award winning smile upclose, instead of meters away. Howl would continue to stare at her as he smiled. He felt his smile was contagious, beside every time she looked up, she couldn't wipe the s,Ike of her face either. Howl could stare at her perfect smile all day, despite not really beinging able to see it from where he was. But he knew that she had dimples either side of her check when she smiled, because they were caught in the sunlight. 'What is in that beautiful mind?' Howl would constantly ask himself whilst staring at her through her bedroom window and across the field. 'I...I feel like I know you...' he would often whisper to her from across the meadow, hoping that she might just hear him. He would go talk to her, but he was far too nervous to approach such a beautiful woman. 'She must of gotten too many marriage proposals, and I would just be another guy who feels like he is destined to be with her. She would never fall for me...' Howl would continue to think as he watched her delicate dainty hands continue to draw something on the old bit of parchment laying on a table, which was positioned out looking the window. 'What is that wonderful girl drawing? And is her name as beautiful as she?' He thought to himself; as he was meant to be feeding the animals. This back and forth staring had been happening for 3 days now. If only he knew that all she thought about was meeting him... seeing him up close instead of meters away.

Sophie sat on the desk out looking the fields. The entire scene looked gorgeous. The grassy never ending hills dotted with little cottages; with some parts of the view appearing darker than others due to the shadows the clouds made. She could stare at the view all day, as it was so different, so quiet, so calm and reassuring compared to the stressfulness of the city. But she would rather stare at the handsome stranger who worked tirelessly outside her window. He was so close, yet so far away. She wanted to meet him, but she was to nervous. She didn't know how to introduce herself or start a conversation with him... it would seem abrupt, or like she was desperate.

There were many young eligible bachelors in the city where she spent most of her time in boarding school… but they were all the same. Boring. They had their entire life mapped out and all planned to become similar things… doctors, lawyers, business men…..the ruler of something, someone or somewhere.

So, this boy that she has been casually staring at for the past few days intrigued her… he seemed to be not like the others. She wanted to approach him many times but she was far too nervous. The one thing she liked about the city boys were that she never had to approach them. They always, always approached her; and flattered her with compliments. 'Oh Sophie! Have I ever told you how beautiful you look today in that dress. Absolutely beautiful in that dress. And your hair…ah…(touching her hair, however Sophie pulls away) softer than silk. You know (looking back down at the material covering her chest) I've always wanted to start my own company…' But then of course they would only talk about themselves.

She watched him plow the field outside her aunt's cottage. She didn't want to make it look like she was stalking him, but she couldn't help it. He was so handsome and dreamy... her night in shining armour ready to whisk her away from the city and kept her here in the county, with him. As she had watched him for these past few days, she had been drawing him; so that when she went back to the city, she could always remember this beautiful stranger. She knew that despite how nervous she was, that she had to meet him. If she didn't, she would spend the rest of her days thinking about him, and what could of happened if only she went up to him and said 'hello...'

Sophie sat on her desk by the window and continued to look out, at him. Not only to draw him, but just to stare. 'I bet all the girls in the whole country have already fallen in love with him' she sighed. 'Do I even stand a chance which such a beautiful man?!' She said sadly, looking back down at her drawing. Talking to her life like drawing of him, she said 'I know I don't know you yet, mystery man, but I will soon... I promise'. He was wearing a dark green flannel, which was tight on him; displaying his tall muscular figure. His light hole riddled pants were rolled up just above his ankles, followed by beige cargo boots; which were covered in mud and dirt. She wondered why he didn't wear a hat despite being out in the sun's beating rays. His dark blue, almost black hair was what caught her. Is finished just under his chin and perfectly cupped his perfect face. He had the biggest brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. They were like looking into large crystals. He also had a strong yet soft jaw line and a small pastel pair of lips. She could stare at him all day. But instead, she drew him. Drawing him in charcoal was all she had... she wished that she had some colours, so as to remember him as best as possible. Remember him and his ark blue hair and light eyes and his colourful soul.

It had been 4 days now since the mystery girl arrived in the county side. And finally, being the county, truth about her and why she came here had finally circulated throughout the county side and into Howl's ears.

'Sophie...' Howl said, staring into his brother's eyes. 'Sophie... what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl' he said, now staring into his own lap. 'Did I just say that out loud?!' Exclaimed a frightened Howl. 'Why, yes you did brother... don't worry... I won't tell any one about your little crush on the new girl' the brother laughed jokingly at Howl. 'It's not a 'little crush'' said Howl defensively. 'Ok ok calm down... I meant a big crush' laughed the brother louder this time. 'Calm down Howl...' said the brother, seeing Howl's concerned and disapproving look 'I'll stop talking about her-' 'I didn't say that! Tell me more about her. Tell me everything you know about her. Everything you have heard' interrupted Howl with curiosity and eagerness in his eyes. 'Well, its a long story...' said the brother, and began.

'As you probably know, being the creepy stalker that you are dear brother, Sophie arrived here 4 days ago. Now, as you know, I was out of town that day. Meaning that other people in the country have talked to her aunt, then this information has only been passed onto me today. Because, you know, everybody in this little community knows everything about everyone, and what everyone is doing most of the time...'

'WAIT WHAT!' Shouted Howl, interrupting his brother's train of thought and his story, as he was too distracted about daydreaming of meeting Sophie to realise what his brother was talking about to interrupt before hand.

'That crazy strict old woman cannot be her aunt... they CANNOT be related!' Howl continued saying loudly, but not shouting. He was clearly enraged at the idea.

'Sophie, such a sweet, beautiful, truely amazing girl like Sophie, cannot be related to such a horrible woman. I..I thought that they were just family friends or they had never met before.' Howl stated, looking for agreement in his brother's eyes.

'Calm down Howl, I'm sure Sophie is nothing like her aunt. In fact, I know that they have never even met before until a few days ago.' Said the brother, looking deep into Howls eyes, trying to make him more at ease. It was clear that Howl was incredibly protective of Sophie. Not knowing her was only a minor detail to Howl at this point, and when his brother commented that Howl didn't even know Sophie, Howl realised how focused and protective of her he really was.

Howl nodded, giving the brother the signal to continue his story.

'Well, I know that Sophie is the only daughter of a famous business man in the city. Apparently she went to boarding school for the past couple years. But now, you see, she has just graduated boarding school and her father doesn't know what to do with her. Rumour has it, that her father put her in boarding school because he's working all the time, and thought it would be best if she continued to stay away from him, because she might be a 'distraction' to his work. She had no other family in the city, so her father sent her here, to live with his dead wife's sister, and to get a little fresh air. But I don't know how long she'll be staying here, in the country for. So promise me you won't go falling helplessly in love with this Sophie girl, only for her to move back to the city in a couple months.'

'Thanks big bro' Howl said, looking up at him. 'But I can't make any promises.'

'Haha, ok Howl, try to get some sleep' the brother said jokingly, ruffling up Howls hair, then walking off to his room.

Howl looked out of the kitchen window, across the meadow, and into the little cottage which was adorned with glass windows. As Howl looked across to see Sophie's small figure dancing in the living room to some uptempo music, her silver hair out and catching the moon. Her beauty in the moonlight over threw him. Staring at this dancing girl he said quietly, to himself, hoping that she may just hear, 'forgive me Sophie, but I can't help falling in love with you...'

 **-Authors note-**

Hello fan fiction community! I hope that you liked this chapter which shows how Howl and Sophie first kind of 'met' eachother. Please líder me know if you enjoyed it, if you didn't, any ideas for future chapters etc. I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, and it will depend on how much you guys like this one.

See you soon!

Note: inspired by 'Howl's moving castle' (book and movie), and the songs 'Hallelujah' and 'can't help falling in love' by Elvis.

By Yet Another Hopeless Romantic


	2. Part 2: Damsel in Distress

**Part 2: damsel in distress**

—Present time—

After spending a couple hours tossing and turning in his bed, Howl couldn't get to sleep. His body was sore from working in the hot sun all day, and he could feel each muscle ache, but his mind was buzzing. He hopped out of his creaky bed, which was so small that the majority of his legs hung over, then went out onto the tiny patio. He wrapped himself in a large blanket and just laid down on the old wooden boards, and stared up at the sky. He loved it. The sky was the darkest blue, and was absolutely scattered with tiny bright stars. You could see the entire Milky Way from the country, which was one of the only reasons Howl wanted to stay. He would miss this sky, if he every did leave. As he continued to gaze into the sky's never ending beauty, he could still hear the now faint music coming from Sophie's cottage. It was the perfect scene, and Howl didn't even realise that he was smiling. Gazing into the perfect sky, and thinking about the perfect girl… Howl could have done this all night. But suddenly, he heard a loud high pitched scream comming from Sophie's cottage. 'Sophie!' Howl said, sitting up straight. He quickly got up and looked over at the cottage after he heard the smash of glass. Howl was now running to the cottage. His heart was pounding fast and he was screaming 'Sophie! Sophie! I'm comming!'

—About 30 minutes prior—

It was getting late, maybe about about 11pm, and Sophie was pumping the music out of her tiny speakers which she had bought with her. 'I should probably turn this music down…' she thought to herself. 'But there are not many cottages nearby which would be concerned with this loud music. Apart from that little place just across from mine, with that terribly handsome stranger. But...he hasn't complained yet, so I guess that he's fine with the loud music.' The only reason that Sophie was playing the music so loud was because her aunty was out of the country for the night, meaning there was no one telling her to 'keep it down!' or 'behave yourself Sophie!'. Her aunty had gone to a dinner party in a town which was a few hours away. It was incredibly surprising to Sophie that her aunty even had 'friends', and more so that they had invited her to an actual 'party'. The entire country side and neighbouring town had thought it was strange too, because literally everyone was talking about it since Sophie had gotten there.

Sophie knew that her aunty would be back the following morning around noon, and also remembered her aunty saying 'she would be perfectly safe by herself, because nobody ever comes to the country! There is just nothing to do here!'

Sophie was in the living room, dancing around the furniture to the ridiculously loud music in her sheer white night dress and just just having a good time, when she felt some one come up behind her, and put one arm around her arm and waist, and the other clamped tightly around her mouth and nose. 'HELP' Sophie tried to scream, but it was too late, as she could only let out a little 'H….' before the person's hand cupped her mouth and nose. She couldn't breath. Panicking, she tried to look around to see who it was, but the person also held her head in place so that she couldn't move. She looked down to see a pair of large black steel capped boots, and used her small feet to violently, and angrily stand and jump on the persons feet, but there was no use. The person didn't even budge. They were too powerful. Their arms were strong, and Sophie could feel the air being squeezed out of her lungs. She started to cry, and before long was feeling light headed. This struggle continued for another minute. Sophie stopped struggling and felt her eyes getting droopy. Then a blurred figure wearing a black beanie with holes cut out over their face jumped in front of her. 'There are 2 of them?!' Sophie thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

She was an unconscious mess on the floor... with 2 large figures dressed completely in black standing over her.

B: 'Why are we here again, sister?'

S: 'Because, brother, you know that I have been wanting to come see this little cottage for a while now, but the old bat lives here, but tonight she is out of town.'

B: 'I just don't understand why we had to hurt this girl. I mean, she has done nothing wrong.'

S: 'I know that shes done nothing wrong, but we didn't plan for her to be here. So, we had to improvise. That's why you had to make her unconscious, so that she wouldn't get in the way of our little plan of robbing the place.'

B: 'its just that when I was holding her she seemed so scared. And she seemed so sweet and caring. And her tiny body seemed to fit perfectly in my arms when she was unconscious and I placed her on the ground. It felt like I was protecting her. And her hair… I've never seen hair so beautiful on such a girl.' He knelt down beside the unconscious Sophie and ran his fingers over her cheek and through her silver hair. His sister rolled her eyes. She thought that her brother was so pathetically romantic and desperate.

S: 'well, after we are finished investigating this place, would you like some of her hair? I mean, we can cut off as much as you would like.'

B: 'Oh really sister! I would love that. But first, can we turn this music down a little? I can hardly hear myself think.'

They turned down the music and started rummaging through the cottage quickly. They had struck gold, literally- finding some of Sophie's mother's old emerald jewellery, which they stashed in their black bag. Nothing else in the cottage was worth anything.

They returned to Sophie, and the brother looked over her lovingly.

S: 'right, how much hair do you want, brother?'

B: 'a good couple of centimetres would be nice. Then i could play with it and plat it, and think of her. And besides, I think that she will look nice with some shorter hair.'

S: ' right, get her up onto that chair then. We want to at least give her a good cut.'

The brother picked the limp Sophie up, so that her head was resting on his chest and his arms were grasping her thighs and back.

He looked down at Sophie for a minute while the sister was trying to find some string or rope to tie Sophie down in case she woke up during the cut. The brother just starred at her, thinking about how beautiful she was while sleeping, despite her actually being unconscious.

He raised his arms, so that her head was just below his, and kissed her gently on the lips. How he wished that she would return his kiss, but sadly, she didn't. The sister was witnessing this and thought it was all just sad, and disgusting. Of course she wanted her brother to be happy, and hopefully he would find happiness. But for now, this weird happiness would have to do.

He placed her gently in the chair, in the kitchen. The kitchen was in the back of the cottage, so it did not have any field facing windows...just some that faced the trees. Running his hand up from the outside of her thighs, her waist, her shoulders, then up to her cheek, and looking at Sophie longingly, he softly asked his sister 'where's the rope?…. In case she wakes up, we can't have her running away.'

The sister handed her tall strong brother some old rope that was nestled away in a box. The brother tied Sophie's legs to the chair firmly, then continued to wrap the rope around her legs, her stomach, her chest, then tied her arms securely in place either side of her.

The sister handed him a pair of large scissors saying 'help yourself', with a smirk on her face.

The brother, with scissors in hand and a smile on his face, walked over to the unconscious Sophie. He swept the hair away from her neck, and placed the blades of the scissors at the level right below her chin. 'This height looks good on her, don't you think sis?' The sister responded by saying 'I couldn't have chosen it better myself…but let's make this quick please. I don't want to waste my whole night watching you cut a girls hair.'

The brother placed all of Sophie's glistening hair into one of his large hands. Slowly, he made the first cut right below her chin, and watched the silver, now lifeless hair fall, being caught by his hand. He made many little cuts, yet they were all perfectly straight. Whilst he was doing this, he thought about holding the hair at night, and how he would think of her.

The brother had cut about half of her hair now, to the middle of her neck, and held the limp hair in his hand. He continued to cut.

Sophie began to regain consciousness, yet she felt light headed. She could hear voices, and a snipping sound. She felt something tight around her stomach and legs. She slowly opened her eyes to see one of thieves from earlier, a woman standing in front of her. The woman made eye contact with Sophie, and Sophie quickly screamed as loud as she possibly could.

The brother was still cutting her hair when Sophie screamed, making him drop the scissors onto Sophie's back, creating a long gash.

As Sophie saw the brothers hand comming over her face, she took a deep breath in and was prepared to fight. As his hand came over her mouth, she opened wide and bit it with all her might, leaving a nasty bruise and several teeth marks.

The brother let out a deep yet quiet grunt and pulled away, trying not to bring attention to what him and his sister were doing.

Panicking that Sophie might escape, the sister grabbed a nearby vase of flowers and angrily smashed in over Sophie's head, causing Sophie to yet again become unconscious. Only this time, she was tied in a chair and had tried her hardest to escape, but had failed.

The brother and sister then heard a screaming voice that was growing louder, 'Sophie! Sophie! I'm comming!'

'Quick! lets get out of here!' The sister whispered, and ran out of the back door towards the trees at the back of Sophie's cottage. The brother, with sophies hair still in his hand, looked at Sophie one more time, then disappeared into the darkenss, following his sister.

Howl ran in the dead of night to the cottage, fearing of what he might find. As he was running, the starlight hit his dark blue hair, making it shimmer and dance across his face. Howl was desperately trying to see Sophie through the cottage's windows as he ran, but he couldn't. He thought the worst had happened. He thought that maybe someone had broken in and did something horrible to her... and how desperately he wanted to be there, by her side, to make sure that she was fine.

But he felt as if he had failed her, despite not actually knowing her. He felt it was his sole duty to protect her, and yet, he failed. Something had happened and he knew he had to save her. As Howl pulled back the cottage door, he could instantly see Sophie to the right of him. It looked at if she had been tortured or taken advantage of. She had a long thin scratch running down her shoulder and back. She was tied to a chair like a prisioner. Broken glass covered every inch of the floor around her. Sophie sat there, unconscious, with a deep wound on her forehead. After staring at the woman he had already failed, he ran over to sophie, stepping on the glass. He felt the glass piercing his feet, yet his desire to save Sophie outshone any pain. Howl placed one hand on Sophie's neck, and the other on the side of her head... and just held her lovingly looking into her closed eyes, hoping they would open. 'Sohie! Sophie!' He said anxiously 'please...please...please Sophie...please wake up...I cant bare to live without you', his eyes getting teary and his voice cracking slightly.

Sophie felt the warmth from Howls strong hands on her, and slowly opened her eyes. As she opened them, her vision was blurred and she could not make out who it was. All that she could gather from his deep silky voice was that he was reassuring... and cared about her. Howl gazed lovingly into Sophie's dark brown eyes, and was so thankful that she was alive, and would be alright.

After only opening her eyes for just a second, she felt her head pounding and out of breath; and couldn't help but close her eyes again.

As she closed her large eyes, Howl began to panic. His hands were still on her head and neck, he looked at her, analysing her beautiful face, hoping he wouldn't loose here. 'Sophie... stay with me... your gonna be just fine... ok Sophie...promise me you'll stay awake.'

Sophie was conscious and could hear his nervousness. As she nodded, she heard him let out a long sigh. A little smile appeared on her face.

Howl was now persuaded that she would be ok and felt a sense of relief. As he looked down, his eyes met Sophie's bare feet, the glass around them, and the thick rope around her waist. Howl instantly began to untie her from the chair, being as fast and as gentle as possible. He kneeled at her feet, as his arms wrapped around her, untieing the rope. He could not stand to see her in such a state. He tossed the rope aside and looked back up at Sophie, only to see her beginning to fall to the ground, due to the rope being the only thing keeping her in the chair. Howl instantly put out one of his strong arms just under her neck and another around her torso to catch her. Howl quickly got to his blood covered feet and scooped her up in his arms. Her head nestled on his chest and one of her hands were placed there as well.

Sophie looked up at the man who was holding her. Her vision was still blurred, but she knew that he was looking down at her, like her guardian angel. She closed her eyes and said 'I'm sorry, I didn't know I was so weak...'

Howl felt her small hand grabbing his loose white cotton shirt... she was looking for comfort. 'Shh...' he said gently. 'Save your energy.'

Howl walked over to the nearby couch and reluctantly layed her gently on it.

Sophie was reluctant to pull away from him. She wanted to stay nestled in his arms all night. As soon as Sophie was sitting on the couch, her head nestled in the corner of it, Howl sat down on the couch, next to her feet. He watched over her. He watched her bat her eyelids very slowly. He watched her move her shoulders so as to cover her chest and keep herself warm.

Despite Howl's feet being incredibly painful to walk on, covered in blood and wounds which would fade into scares, he rose to them. He walked a couple of meters and reached for a blanket. He slowly walked back and stopped at Sophie's stomach. He unfolded the blanket and placed it on the curled up Sophie, who's eyes were closed. Howl tucked the blanket around Sophie's neck and shoulders. As soon as Sophie felt Howl do this, she simply muttered 'thank you...' and faintly smiled.

Howl, feeling as if his heart was on fire, both from the hatred towards the people who did this to Sophie, and from the warmth and love he felt come over him due to Sophie's simple words and appreciation, painfully sat at the end of Sophie's feet again.

As soon as Sophie felt Howl sit down, she slowly sat up and repositioned herself so that her head now was rested on Howl's strong chest, just below his neck.

Sophie slowly opened her eyes and her head was still spinning.

Sophie looked up at this man, this mysterious man. She could make out his dark blue hair and his light blue eyes. As her eyesight began to improve, she could make out more of this mans face. It was him. She stared up at this incredibly handsome man, and deep into his warm, blue eyes, longingly and weakly saying '...But can you keep me warm?'

Howl was startled. He felt as if he was invincincible. He was on top of the world. His Sophie, was asking him if he could keep her warm. For her to want him to hold her. Howls heart was literally going to explode out of his chest. Howl looked down at Sophie, whose beautiful face and beautiful eyes were already looking up at him. He looked into her dark, warm, loving eyes and simply said, 'For you...anything.'

Howl witnessed the smile appear on Sophie's face as she looked into his eyes for another second, down to his lips and then on his chest. Howl felt Sophie's hands move from their original position to on his rib cage and chest. Sophie's right delicate hand was rested in the centre of his chest, while the left had completely reached over him and was resting on the far side of his chest. Meanwhile, Howl was basically having a heart attack. He felt Sophie's small hands glide across his chest and then just rest there. He felt most of her petite body resting on him. And he felt his heart pounding a hundred times a minute.

'Relax Howl', he thought to himself, yet accidentally said aloud. 'She is making herself comfortable...on top of you. Just do something to show that you want this too. To show her that you care...that you care more than she could ever know. It doesn't have to be a bold move, but don't just sit there... do something!' He thought to himself.

Howl sat up a little and moved his right arm, which Sophie was lying on, to around her. It was a bold move, but he moved his large strong and slightly blistered hand to Sophie's waist.

Sophie felt this and instantly felt a warmth come over her. Both from Howls hand, and from his comfort. From this protection she felt. At least now she knew that his name was Howl, and what a gorgeous name it was.

Sophie was tightly wrapped in Howls strong arm, and resting on his long white loose cotton shirt. She knew that in his arms, no one could ever harm her again. No one ever would with Howl by her side. As she absorbed Howls warmth, she felt his other arm come across brush the hair out of her face, then cup her cheek. Sophie wanted to never move again. Nothing could ever make her move. This was perfect.

Howl began rubbing her cheek with his thumb when he quietly asked, looking down at Sophie's head and the large wound on it, 'can I ask what happened, or is it too painful to ever think of again?'

To which Sophie replied 'for you... anything'

Howl let out a little saddened smile as he rubbed her cheek, at the thought of someone causing Sophie harm.

Sophie told the story of the thieves and how they tied her up, and how she got the scratch on the back and the wound on her head, and how she blacked out for the second time.

Howl had moved his hand from her cheek to her head, where his fingers ran through her hair gently. Howl was disgusted that such people could do such a horrid thing. Disgusted that his Sophie was the victim to a vile act, and that he was not there to save her sooner. About half an hour later Sophiewas beginning to feel fine.

'Sophie...' Howl said quietly and lovingly, running his fingers through the ends of her hair, and running his eyes over the scratch on her back, 'let me try to right the wrongs that those disgusting people did to you...'

Sophie looked up into Howls eyes. She gave a small slow nod and smiled. Sophie rested her head back on Howl, and was just staring at the floor. She analysed the crime scene, the glass, the bloody footprints leading from the chair to Howls feet, then Howls badly injured feet. 'HOWL!' She stood up and said instantly, 'what happened to your poor feet?' She asked, looking confused and worried at him. 'Oh nothing, nothing, don't worry about it.' Sophie looked around and then back at Howl, 'Oh, Howl...this is all my fault. I'm so sorry to put you through this.' Howl looked down at her lovingly, 'Sophie, how on earth is this your fault? Those thieves are to blame, not you in any way...' stated Howl.

Sophie sighed, placed her hand on his cheek, and said 'I know I don't deserve you, but the least I can do is fix this.'

Sophie carefully walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some strong alcohol, a needle, a cup of water, tweezers, thin wire and some cotton bandages. She walked back over to him with the supplies. She ushered Howl to lie down on the couch, which he did so reluctantly. She lifted his feet up gently and slowly, and sat underneath them, with a towel covering her lap. 'Sophie, you don't have to do this. I can see a doctor-'

'Don't be silly,' she said 'the closest doctor is a 2 hour drive, and I'm not letting you go anywhere with giant flesh wounds.'

Howl chuckled and looked at Sophie. 'Besides, I am qualified... now, sit still... this will hurt...'

Sophie gently rolled up Howl's tight black pants, which were damp with blood.

She looked up at him, and he nodded, meaning she could begin. She inspected his large feet, and noticed there were several large wounds in the balls, heels and sides of his feet, followed by about 50 small cuts. She began removing the glass, and could hear Howl wince each time.

He had deliberately walked through glass to save her.

Howls fists were clenched and he held the sides of the couch and onto one of his legs.

But, watching Sophie eased his mind and helped him to not focus on the pain.

She looked back up to him after she had finished removing all the glass and said 'Now... I have to sanitise your wounds. This is going to sting a lot...' She handed Howl her hand, so as to comfort him. Howl took it gently. 'On 3. 1...2...3!' Sophie exclaimed as she poured the alcohol onto Howls feet and watched as it ran down into her lap. Howl was squeezing her hand hard, and his face was bright red from the pain. Sophie put the alcohol down; and slowly began to run Howls hand with her thumbs. 'Howl, you are nearly though it. I've just got to stich you up. Are you ok?' Sophie asked lovingly. She was concerned about him and what he had gone through to save her. The pain was immense, but Howl was trying to be brave for her, and so just nodded.

Sophie's hands were trembling a little. It was true that she had had experience, in the form of a first aid course. She was terrified, because she had never actually performed stitches on a actual person. Nonetheless, she cared about him a lot and wanted to be brave for him. Sophie now held the needle and wire in her hands. She thread the needle and tied a small knot at the end of the string. She asked if Howl was ready for her to stitch the large wounds. He nodded and held the sides of the couch firmly. Sophie took in a deep breath and began to pierce Howls skin. He winced and tensesd up each time she did it. The sound broke her heart. Sophie's hands had become a little steadier now as she began to sew more and more of Howls wounds back together. Howl was in agonising pain, but to save Sophie... it was worth it. As he felt the needle comming in and out of his skin he tightened his grip onto the couch, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together. Each time he opened his eyes, the first thing that met him was Sophie. He watched her slowly and carefully continue to tend to his gaping wounds. Her white night dress was covered in blood. Blood down her back from the wound the thieves had given her; and blood all over her front, and somehow up her chest from his feet. He watched her examin his feet and every so often look back up him to make sure that he was alright. The tips of her hair were also died red from accidentally resting in her lap for a while. Howl though it was funny yet sad how Sophie was covered in blood, even her hair. They had both been through a lot tonight.

'There...' Sophie said, looking pleased with herself. 'Now I've just got to wrap these up'. As Sophie began binding Howls wounds with bandages, Howl was lovingly staring at her and all that she had done for him. 'Sophie... Thank you for this. You know that you didn't have to-' but before Howl could finish, Sophie interrupted. 'Just like you didn't have to walk across that glass to save me. But you did anyway. Howl, I am the one that should be saying thank you. If you hadn't of found me, who knows what would have happened. Those thieves would still be here, and they could have done anything they wanted to me. You are my hero. And mending your wounds, which you received because of me, was the least I could have done. And honestly, I wanted to help you and repay you in whatever way I could.'

Howl was moved. Sophie was so caring towards him and regretted that her actions had any effect on Howl.

Sophie continued to tightly wrap Howls feet as he said 'Sophie... you don't need to repay me. All I wanted was your safety. All I wanted was knowing that you were out of harm's way.'

Sophie, who had just finished wrapping Howl's injured feet up, put her equiptment down, and knelt down besides Howl. Her blood covered hands took his, and she looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes. 'Howl, I have never felt so safe with anyone before.'

Howl let out a huge beautiful contagious smile, which made Sophie smile and laugh a little.

Sophie buried her face into Howls strong chest. Howl placed his hand on Sophie's head and rubbed it gently. Howl couldn't stop smiling.

Howl lifted his other hand over, onto Sophie's back and began to gently rub it. Suddenly Sophie winced, and Howl realised that he was touching the long cut which ran down Sophie's back. 'Ohh Sophie I'm sorry... I dint realise' exclaimed Howl. Sophie laughed. She liked how cautious and caring he was around her.

'May I?' Howl asked, signalling to her back. Sophie nodded and sat up, so that her back faced him.

'But Howl, I used up all the bandages on your feet.' Stated Sophie, wondering what he would do next. Howl sat up a little and took off his loose white cotton shirt. Sophie passed him the alcohol. When she gave it to him, she saw him shirtless and she blushed. She could tell that he was strong. She turned back around and he poured a little over her wound. Sophie winced and gripped Howls strong arm for comfort and support. The cut was quite bad, but did not look deep enough for stitches. The cut was in a very awkward position on her back. It was just below and to the right of her left shoulder, about 10cm long, and had ripped her dress. Howl was struggling on how he would bandage it, without somehow wrapping the bandage around her chest area. Sophie could tell that howl was struggling.

Sophie turned to Howl, saying 'tie your shirt however and wherever you want Howl... don't be scared. I trust you.'

Howl took a deep breath in and gently ran his hands on Sophie's shoulders, making both of her sleeves drop of her shoulders.

Sophie smiled and looked up at him. He was nervous and respectful of her. She could tell that he didn't want to invade her privacy. She Looked back down and away from him then gently placed her hands on top of Howl's and slid them further down her arms. This caused the dress to be resting on her breasts. Howl was blushing, and slid his hands back up her arms. Sophie pulled the straps down further so that they were completely off her arms, whilst holding the dress just above her breasts.

Sophie was now just sitting there, waiting for Howl to tend to the wound. Howl tore both the sleeves from his shirt off, and gently lay one over Sophie's cut. He then began to fold the remaining shirt over its self, until is represented a long thin rectangle. Howl placed the shirt across Sophie's wound, and then placed the 2 loose ends in front of her chest and tied them slowly and tightly. The tight fabric wasn't touching her cut, but rather all bunched up just above it. The knot rested in the middle of her chest. Sophie laughed, saying 'I thought I told you not to be scared'. Sophie grabbed Howls hands and said gently and lovingly 'grab your shirt. Then pull it down gently.' Howl nodded and Sophies hands laid ontop of his. Howl pinched his shirt and lowered it. He could feel Sophie's breasts underneath his shirt and he pulled it further down. He didn't know when to stop pulling. He didn't think that Sophie would trust him this much so soon, to let him do this. When Sophie felt the top of this shirt starting to get close to her breasts, she stopped Howls hands, by pushing them down. Howls hands were resting just below her breasts, and Sophie's hands were resting ontop of his. Howl ran His hands down to Sophie's waist. 'Is your back better now?' Howl asked. Sophie smiled, saying sincerely 'I think that you have the magic touch'.

Howl removed his hands from Sophie's waist, to the tips of her hair, which were red. His eyes then moved back up to her shoulders, where there was a few inches of hair which were much shorter and rested below her chin. 'Oh Sophie, your beautiful hair... I'm so sorry that this happened to you. Besides, what type of sicko would cut somebody's hair?'

Sophie sighed as she felt Howls fingers run through her hair.

'You wouldn't mind cutting it for me, would you? I mean, I do trust you.'

Howl reached for the sissors which were on the floor near where She was sitting.

'Just do it all at once Howl. Please...'

Howl grasped all of Sophie's long hair into his hand. In a few large snips, all of Sophie's hair rested just below her chin. Howl laid the scissors and hair on the small coffee table next to the couch, in front of Sophie. He then could see Sophie tense up an she looked at the cut hair, and run her hands through her own. Howl placed one of his fingers on Sophie's chin, and turned it gently towards him. 'Your beautiful sophie, no matter how you hair is.' Howl said, while looking deep into her deep brown eyes.

While staring into her eyes, Howl couldn't help but notice the small wound on her forehead. Howl got the other sleeve front his shirt, and dabbed it in the cup of water. Without warning Sophie, he held her check in order to position her head upwards and towards him so that she was looking up at him. He got the dampened cloth, and began dabbing her wound gently. Sophie was staring lovingly and longingly into his eyes, as he stared at her forehead. Sophie was just watching his pale blue eyes, which she felt had so much kindness in them. She took in the way his hand perfectly cupped her cheeck. She felt as if she could melt into him.

Howl slowly took his hand of her face snd looked into her eyes. He nodded and smiled a little, as if to say he was finished.

She started to share his smile. 'Stay there. I'm just gonna get changed. I'll only be a second.'

She tip toed across the floor, avoiding the visible glass.

As he watched Sophie tiptoe, he was thinking how seeing Sophie in danger made him realise how much he truly cared about her, despite knowing little about her. He just got this sense about her, that she was right for him. That she was the one.

Sophie was out a second later in her thick dark blue dressing gown, with a blanket in hand.

She smiled at Howl and gestured to the blanket, saying 'Do you mind if you stay and —'

Sophie was in the middle of asking as Howl interjected. He sat up and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently down to the couch. 'Sophie you didn't need to ask me to stay. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens in life.' He said tenderly as she sat next to him. Sophie made herself comfortable by lying her head on his chest while Howls arm came around and rested on her back, and his hand on her waist.

Sophie's eyes were getting droopy as she was looking down at the blood soaked bandages that were wrapped around his feet. Sophie shot up, giving Howl the biggest fright.

'Howl... I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking! This cannot happen...' Howl was surprised and upset, he thought that Sophie wanted him here, but perhaps she had changed her mind... had he done something wrong?!

'Oh Howl, your feet should not be on the ground! All of the blood is accumulating there because they are at a lower position than your heart. That's why your bandages are soaked through. Oh Howl, I am so sorry.'

Sophie quickly got up and slowly picked up one leg at a time, placing them on the couch; so that howl was lying on the couch.

Howl let out a little laugh and a beautiful smile while she was doing this; mostly out of relief that she wanted him here, and that she cared so much about him.

Once Sophie had finished positioning his feet on the couch and under a pillow, she smiled and looked over at Howl, only to find him already looking at her.

Sophie jumped over Howl and nestled into the small gap between him and the back of the couch. She put her head on his chest, and he placed his arm behind her and his hand on her waist. With one wiskful movement he put the blanket over the two of them.

Sophie never wanted to move. She felt so protected, like nothing was every gonna happen again. And she preferred feeling Howls bare chest, rather than a white cotton T-shirt.

She slithered her hand up and onto Howls chest. He was so warm. And from working on the farm he had a fit body. He was lean though, not the super muscley type. Sophie was enjoying just lying there, thinking what he had done for her today while she was wrapped in his arms.

Howl was doing the exact same thing. He was just living in the moment, not worrying about what would happen next. Just enjoying being with Sophie. He placed his hand on her head, and ran his fingers through her soft silver hair.

Sophie's eyes were getting droopy but she managed to say 'Goodnight Howl... and thank you...' before she peacefully fell asleep.

Unsure if Sophie was asleep or not, Howl quietly replied 'goodnight Sophie... sweet dreams.'

He could just tell that now she was in his life, she was never going to leave it.

 **I hope that you guys liked this longer chapter! And don't be shy, please please pleaseeeee review! I'm open to anything that you have to say!**


End file.
